


Podfic- Felt Like Home

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Light Angst, Podfic & Podficced Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Motorville had extreme summers and winters. Some places in Ni No Kuni are reminiscent of that.





	Podfic- Felt Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felt Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539487) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/1On-QLydP7HJeX-2Yzu0-pVLffbcRphu2/view?usp=sharing


End file.
